Harry Potter and His Heritage
by Mandi2008
Summary: Starts at the summer before sixth year. Harry will uncover things about his heritage. Eventual HPGW and HGRW
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

****

A/N: Please note that this has nothing to do with my other sixth year fic. Though this also takes place during sixth year. Some of this story is already hand written, my other piece is not, but I will continue to update both.

Harry Potter and His Heritage

Chapter One

Everyone on Private Drive seemed very normal. All the cars were sparkling, the lawns cut to perfection, and the kids riding their bikes with their friends.

But if you were to take a closer look, you would realize that everything is not what it seems. Sure the cars were extremely clean and the lawns kept nicely, but they all tried to out due all of the other neighbors. The kids riding their bicycles, were riding them to get away from _The Gang_. _The Gang_ consisted of boys who were extremely stuck up, spoiled, and beefy.

The only kid not afraid of _The Gang _is a boy by the name of Harry Potter. _The Gang_ hadn't seen Harry since Harry had gotten back from boarding school, they thought it was because he was too afraid to face them, but really he was still upset at the passing of his godfather, a fugitive by the name of Sirius Black.

Most people would not call Harry Potter normal. He is a wizard, and a very good one at that. Harry Potter is not even normal in the wizarding world. He is famous; he defeated an evil wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, at the age of one. The defeat of Voldemort did not come with out a price though, Harry lost his parents, Lily and James Potter, that Halloween night.

So now Harry Potter is stuck at his mother's sister's house, his aunt, and attends Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry during the school year. Harry Potter also lives with one of the most important member of _The Gang_, Dudley Dursley, his cousin.

This summer was different then past summers. Harry spent most of his time in his room thinking of a way to bring his Godfather back, or a way to have his murderer get what she deserved. This year Harry was not glad to hear from his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They always asked him how he was dealing with things, and could reveal nothing about what the order was doing. The order is a group of witches and wizards who are against Voldemort, they are helping with the battle against Voldemort.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.

****

Harry Potter and His Heritage

Chapter Two

Every night Harry was awaken by a nightmare of Sirius falling through the veil. Today was no different. AT four o'clock Harry awoke with a cold sweat, and realized that he had been sixteen for a whole four hours. A birthday didn't really mean anything to Harry because he never had a part of received any gifts until the age of eleven. To him his birthday was another day in the year, where he happened to gain another year of life.

Ever since Harry started to attend Hogwarts, his birthdays were now noticed. He still didn't have a party, but at least he received gifts, to make him feel a little bit special. This year his friends sent him more gifts. Ron got him a book on Chess Strategies. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mom, sent him a proper birthday cake along with some other sweets. Hermione sent him a charmed miniature quidditch, that would perform any play you told them to perform. Remus, one of Harry's father's best friends, sent him a defense book that focused on all the different ways you can defend yourself, including muggle karate. Professor Dumbledore send him a not that said "_I will see you soon."_

Harry spent the next couple of days pondering over Dumbledore's note, reading the book Remus sent, eat proper meals courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, and experimenting with the mini quidditch pit Hermione sent. After all these things, Harry still couldn't get Dumbledore's message out of his head. Was Dumbledore going to talk about Sirius? Was he mad about his office? When was he going to come?

In three days Harry got his answers. Dumbledore arrived at three o'clock the "normal" way. He didn't even have to the "normal" way because the Dursleys' were out for the day. He of course knew that, and said "The order arranged from to be out of the house that way they didn't have any distractions."

"Oh," Harry said dumbly.

"Now on to business. You of course know of the vault in Gringotts that contains the money your parents left. You do not know that they also had another vault that contained their assets. Some of which include a list of all the Potter properties, jewelry, portraits of the family, photo albums, etc."

Harry, trying to maintain his cool, said, "Why are you telling me this now instead of next year when I turn of age?"

"Because your parents left something, what is like a will in the muggle world. They left my specific instructions to tell you of the second vault around you sixteenth birthday."

"Why did they say on my sixteenth birthday. why not when I was eleven or twelve?"

"Lily was testing different charms that could allow you to live, even if her or James died. The only charm that she found was called a bloodline spell. If the worst was to happen you would go to the casters closest relative, in Lily's case her sister. The spell would end when you came of age. They also thought that Petunia and Vernon would throw you out of the house when you are allowed to use magic legally. Lily and James wanted you to have some place to live."

"But, I thought that they lived in Godric's Hallow."

"No, that is where one of the houses the Potters' own is. It was also the house your parents chose to use as their safe house."

"Exactly how many houses are in my possession?" Harry asked.

"Well there's the Potter Estate, Gryffindor manor, a flat in Hogsmede, the newly rebuilt house in Godric's Hallow, a vacation house in France. Another house In Spain, along with one in Italy. And a couple other ones in and around England."

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

"Also, you own about ten house elves, two chef elves and a personal elf."

"Hermione is not going to like this. How are the elves divided?"

"Well the two chef elves remain in the Potter Estate and Gryffindor Manor, but can be moved if need be, there is at least one house elf in each house, minus the flat, and your personal elf travels with you."

"If I have a personal elf how come I have never seen it?" Harry asked.

"Well he stays at Hogwarts during the school year and helps with the cooking and cleaning, and follows you here being invisible. He works great as another safety measure."

"Can I meet him? What's his name?"

"Bubbles, show yourself to your master."

"Bubbles, can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Who named you?"

"Well Master James got me when he was just a little boy, and he and Master Sirius named me. The first thing I showed them when Master James got me was how to blow bubbles. I guess that's how they picked my name."

"They always did seem to be fond of bubbles," Dumbledore added his two-cents. He saw Harry's face when Sirius' name was mention and Albus knew Harry wasn't over his Godfather's death. "Now Harry I am sure you want to see both manors, but you also must look at the homes in and around England. A few of the homes are being used currently, but their leases end soon. Do you have a day in mind when Remus and I might be able to take you to the properties?"

"When's the full moon this month?"

"It happens tonight so I suggest a minimum of three days from today."

"Okay Professor, can I get back to you on the date. I don't think I'm ready to go yet."

"Wise answer Harry. Just send me an owl with the date you chose. Please try not to make ir really close to the start of term, things get very hectic then."

"Oh and Professor is it alright if I owl Ron and Hermione on a regular basis?"

"Yes that's fine, as long as you don't talk about the order. I also believe you can talk to Hermione via the telephone."

"Thanks Professor."

"Harry, call me Albus."

"Okay then Albus."

"Well, I best be off. Please send the owl with the date, as soon as possible."

After Albus left Harry spent his time writing to his friends, thanking them, and telling them about his parents' will. He really wanted his friends opinions about when he was ready to relive the past. He also needed to get Hermione's phone number, some one had found the loose floor board and had fixed it.

A few days had past from when Harry saw Hedwig fly into his bedroom. He freed Hedwig from her load, and took to reading the letters. The first one he opened happened to be from Hermione.

__

Harry,

I'm staying here at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny. I think it's great that you finally have something that your parents left for you, excluding the money and cloak. I think you should go visit the properties, You need to see how your father grew up, and stop worrying about the what ifs. IF you want me to come with I will, as will Ron and/or Ginny.

Love always,

Hermione

That was just like Hermione to be brave, to be a Gryffindor. She always fought for what she believed in, and gave you support on the way to achieve your goal. Harry then picked up the next letter.

__

Hey Harry,

I hope muggles are treating you alright. Mum doesn't know if Dumbledore will let you stay this summer.

Harry you should go see the properties when you are ready. True you should do it soon so you know where you are going to stay next summer. Maybe I can movie in with you after school (Hint, hint). But if you ask me I think you should go see them ASAP. Don't forget we are all here if you need us, even Fred and George, well maybe not Percy. So if you want any of us to come with you feel free to ask. The one thing about Gryffindors is they know when to ask for help.

Later,

Ron

After reading Ron's letter, Harry knew he was ready to go see the properties. Ron knew what had to be done, and how to get it done, all it was, was strategy like a game of chess. The next letter Harry received was from Ginny.

__

Dear Harry,

I know we aren't very good friends, you might not even consider us friends, but I want you to know that you can come to me if you have any hard times. Especially now that Ron and Hermione are unofficially dating (I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that, so if you would kindly not tell them that I told you). Back to the point, I know what you are going through, well kind of. Tom Riddle did a number on me and I still feel horrible for what he made me do. But I know that he manipulated me, and that it is not my fault. So if you need anybody to talk to about him please talk to Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin, or me. It's not good to keep your feelings inside. If you keep them hidden long enough you are going to blow up, and probably not at a very good time.

--Ginny

****

A/N: This ones longer than the other one. It was about 1570 words (minus this note), which is over a thousand words longer than the first chapter. Also, I have wrote the first five chapters of the story, so I have a general idea of where I am going with this story. But your input does help me write future chapters, and it helps to see if I should go back and change any thing


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Not the characters nor the car.

Harry Potter and His Heritage

Chapter 3

After reading all the letters from his friends, Harry started writing responses. First, Harry wrote to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had told him to keep it straight and to the point so all Harry wrote was,

Tomorrow(8/10) 9 AM

-Harry

After writing to Dumbledore Harry sat down to write his responses to his friends. He decided that Ron and Hermione's reply could be one in the same.

__

Ron and Hermione,

I'm going tomorrow to see them. Maybe Dumbledore will let me stay there for the rest of the summer. If I can, I'll let you guys stay over. If not perhaps I can go over the Burrow for the rest of summer. I have a feeling that Dumbledore won't make me stay here for the last couple weeks of summer.

--Harry

Then Harry started on his letter to Ginny,

__

Dear Ginny,

I do consider you to be one of my friends. You went with me to the Department of Mysteries with out hesitation. You have the Gryffindor courage everyone talks about. And the lucky thing about you having the courage is you don't have a "hero complex" as I do. Also, thank you for going to the Ministry with me. I'm sorry that you and the others got hurt. Voldemort likes to use and abuse other people, as you know. It nice to know that some one else has experienced similar things that deal with Voldemort.

Its about time Ron and Hermione finally realized they like each other. When you say "unofficially dating" does that mean they act like boyfriend and girlfriend or they just realized that they have feelings for one another?

Also, I'm planning on visiting the properties with in the next few days. If Dumbledore allows me to stay at on of the properties, I'll be inviting you, Ron, and Hermione over.

Your friend,

Harry

The next morning Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin came, in a brand new 1998 Ford Mustang convertible, that was not yet being sold to the public.

"So who's car is this?"

"Yours, think of it as sixteen years of birthday presents from your parents. In specific instructions they left Sirius and myself, they told us to buy you a brand new car. Of course it was Albus who picked out the Mustang."

"I thought you should have some fun in your life. You can charm the car to be different colors along with a different interior. You can shrink it so you wouldn't have to worry about any one stealing it. You can also make it invisible and fly, among other things," Dumbledore informed Harry.

"Don't I need to learn how to drive, and get a muggle license?" Harry wondered aloud.

"That is where I come in. I will teach you how to drive, then you can go get your license," Remus replied.

"Now we must be off, we will drive to the first property then be able to floo from there using the special family connections floo," Dumbledore said.

After about a twenty minute drive they arrived at the first property which happened to be called Miniature Manor, apparently it was given the same feel as the Potter Estate with out all the extra rooms and extremely lavish articles.

When Harry first walked through the door he could see himself living in there in the future. The door opened into the living room where there was an oversized couch and love seat, a matching deep red set. There was also a television and stereo along with other muggle artifacts, Harry assumed the house was in a muggle neighborhood. Harry took a tour of the rest of the house. When they were finished with the tour he said, "I see myself living her older, with a future wife and children. I don't think it will suit me right now."

Remus agreed and said, "James and Lily first wanted you to grow up here, but then with the threat of Voldemort they decided on Godric's Hallow, where Sirius would be close by."

From Miniature Manor they used the family floo connection to go to Prong's Flat. After Harry heard the name, Remus said, "It was the first and only flat or home James bought, so he thought that he should name it after himself. Lily thought it was extremely selfish of him, but never bothered to change the name. I think she liked the name because it was, after all, named after James."

When they stepped out of the fireplace Harry first saw a casual sitting area with a wizarding wireless. Then there was an opening about two doors wide that lead into the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty large considering it was a "bachelor pad". Off the kitchen was the master suite with a room and bathroom. Everything in the apartment was shades of red. Remus had also said there was a guest bed room with bunk beds off the sitting room. The Marauders would often stay over after a night of partying.

After seeing the flat Harry asked, "Is this an all wizarding building? What's around it? Are there any shops?"

Dumbledore tried to hid his amusement, but was very impressed that Harry thought to ask those questions. Remus replied, "In the building are wizards/witches, squibs, or any one who knows of the magical world. There is a bar, a few clothing shops, and a market around the building."

"So shall we head to the next destination, Remus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, Harry the next place we visit may seem familiar, we rebuilt it the exact same way as the original was built." And with that Remus stepped into the fireplace and said, "Godric's Hallow."

When Harry arrived in Godric's Hallow he immediately felt at ease and at home. He could sense all the love the home held. But then Harry walked upstairs, to the nursery, he saw where his mother died, he didn't know what to do, all his barriers in his mind were falling. Then he lost control and fell to the floor crying.

Due to his "extra" hearing abilities, Remus heard the sound of sobbing, he decided that it must be Harry, so Remus went to comfort him. Remus found him on the floor of the nursery, his back against the wall, and then understood what Harry must be feeling. The house was perfect, save one final detail, there was no Lily, no James, and no Sirius, they were all dead, two fell in the house, one trying to save the boy, all because of an evil wizard, Tom Riddle. Remus sat there unconsciously rubbing Harry's back, thinking of all the good times he had with Lily, James, Sirius, even the little rat Pettigrew, some of those memories were of school, all the pranks they played, how they became animagus, wondering the halls under the invisibility cloak. Then Remus realized, Harry didn't have any good memories of his parents or godfather, the only memory Harry had of them was seeing them die. Remus was being selfish for not sharing his memories with Harry. One in particular Harry deserved to know, the night his parents found out Lily was pregnant. Oh Lily and James were so Happy, for that one night they forgot about Voldemort and all their problems. It was only them, the Marauders, and the baby. Harry also needed to know his heritage. Remus remembered when James had told him he was the heir of both Gryffindor and Merlin, and a few nights later Lily told them how she was adopted, but her real parents were ancestors of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Harry displayed all those characteristics, bravery (Gryffindor), intelligence (Ravenclaw), loyalty (Hufflepuff), and dedication (Merlin). Plus with Riddle's hunk of himself in Harry, Harry had a bit of all four founders in him, along with the Great Merlin himself, Harry had to be the most powerful wizard alive, according to bloodlines. Of course every bloodline can have a fault, and produce a squib, every once in a while.

"How about we do the other places another time," Remus suggested.

"No, I need to get this over with. Plus if I go back to the Dursleys' all blotchy they will have yet another reason to make of me."

"Okay, how about we head to the summer cottage next."

"Alright, it's in France right?"

"Yeah, Say Potter Vacation Place when we head by floo."

"Not a very original name."

"Yeah, Mrs. and Mr. Potter, your grandparents, weren't very original people, they wer very prim and proper."

The cottage had a living and dining room, separated by an arch, a kitchen, five bedrooms, a family room with a television, and four bathrooms. It had a very light summery feeling.

"Wow! A television!" Harry exclaimed, obviously surprised to see a muggle artifact in a wizarding vacation home.

Seeing Harry's surprised look Remus explained, "Although Mrs. and Mr. Potter were prim and proper, they realized that they were near muggles so they need to seem like muggles. Plus they had nothing against muggles, muggle borns, half bloods, or _beasts_," Remus said beast with disgust

After seeing the vacation home they traveled to the other houses. Then when they were heading back to the Dursleys' Harry asked, "Can I stay at Prongs' Flat for the rest of the summer?"

"I don't see why not. You should also ask your friends if they want to stay. And I will contact the Ministry to allow you to practice magic there," Dumbledore said.

"Also, I'll come over every couple days to teach you how to drive. In fact why don't you go pack now, then we'll drive over to the mini manor and floo to the flat where you can owl your friends," Remus said.

****

Siriusforeva: Yes Harry and Ginny are going to be the main pair. They are also one of my favorite pairs. I already have how they get together, its fairly early in the story. There also will be a little Ron and Hermione **Makotochi:** thanks for the review! **Volleypickle16:** Thanks and yes it will be a Harry Ginny pairing. They are one of my favorite couples. Along with Harry and Ginny there will be a little dose of Ron and Hermione.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Harry Potter and his Heritage

Chapter Four

When Harry got to the flat, he wrote letters to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. In all the letters he explained where they would be staying, how Remus would be there every couple days, the room arrangements, and about all the wards around the house. The only thing he was worrying about was if Wormtail remembered any of the Potters' houses.

"Hey Remus"

"Hey Harry"

"Could we make it so that if you come through the floo you need to say a password. We could also put one on the front door."

"We'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. You are becoming another Moody with you CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

"I can't help it, I'm afraid that Wormtail will remember the will, and this place. He could lead Voldemort in here," Harry said both Wormtail and Voldemort's names with disgust.

"I totally didn't even think of that. Let's fire call Albus right now and tell him of your concern. Have you sent the letters yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you about the Voldemort/Wormtail issue first."

"Good," Remus said then stepped over to the fire place and said, "Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Password," a dry boring voice said.

Remus replied by saying, "Password."

The dry boring tone replied, "Thank you," and connected them to Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Hello Remus, Harry. What can I do for you two?"

"Well, Harry was writing letters to his friends when he realized that Peter probably knew about Lily and James' will and about the houses Harry inherited. So Harry thought about adding a password to his door and floo connection."

"Okay, I will be right over. I need to set up the password wards at the place where the password is said."

When Dumbledore arrived at the flat he asked Harry what he wanted the password to be. Harry replied, "Lily." When Remus heard the password he was surprised. But then he thought that since the flat was his father's, he should add apart of his mother. Remus was so proud that Harry thought about both of them.

Dumbledore smiled at the boy. Today was one of the few times Harry expressed his feelings about his parents. Then Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace, pointed his wand and said "Portus password Lily." Then Dumbledore walked over to the door and repeated the process.

"How come the spell is so difficult, it just seems like a simple wand movement and simple incantation?" Harry asked.

"The wand movement and incantation are simple, though it takes up a lot of your magical energy and can put you into magical exertion. Eventually you will be able to set your own password wards, but right now I'm afraid you haven't opened all your magical reserves."

"Do you mean that I will gain more power than I have right now?"

"yes, and when all of the reserves open, you may be more powerful than I am."

"Wow! Is that what Neville is starting to go though now?"

"yes, you remember he is the other person mentioned in the prophecy."

"Now I'm going to add a post-script to my letters about the password, feel free to get anything you need."

"I must be going, and brilliant thinking about adding the password protection."

After adding the post-script to the letters, Harry sent Hedwig to the Burrow, where all three of his friends were invited.

Since Harry didn't have anything to do, he decided to look around the apartment. when Harry got to the kitchen he realized that he only knew how to cook breakfast. Then he remember that Remus said that the Potter's own two chef elves. Thankfully Remus hadn't left yet.

"Hey Remus"

"Hay's for horses, I'm a werewolf."

"Hahaha"

"What do you need me for?"

"Two things: I need clothes that fit, and I think we should pick up one of those chef elves. I can only cook breakfast, and I doubt the others can cook."

"Okay, lets go to Gringotts to get some money. We'll get you muggle clothing and wizarding robes. Then we can go pick up Brownie."

"Okay, let me get a jacket. How are we getting there?"

"Floo."

"Darn it, I hate that stuff. The whole landing on two feet thing doesn't work for me."

Laughing Remus replied, "Your father felt the same way, and he grew up in a wizarding home. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Remus stepped into the fireplace and said, "Gringotts bank, Diagon Alley."

'Oh great,' Harry thought, 'stupid long named floo addresses.' Then he too stepped in the fireplace and repeated the address.

Remus waited for him right outside the grate and just as he promised Harry fell, much to the amusement of his elder.

They went down to the family vault, so Harry could get an idea of how much money his family had. Alone in that vault was more than he expected, and more then he would ever need in five life times. Remus grabbed the money for him, which Harry was grateful for because he still didn't quite understand it.

After gathering his money, the pair went down to Galdrag's where Harry bought four casual wear robes, two dress robes, two work robes, two exercise robes, and three everyday robes, which aren't dressy nor casual.

After purchasing the thirteen robes they went back to Gringotts where they exchanged all the galleons, sickles, and knuts to pounds.

The muggle money was so Harry could get brand new clothing, that actually fit. They went to a near by shopping center where they bought Harry five pairs of jeans, seven t-shirts, four additional long-sleeved t-shirts, three pairs of jean shorts, two polo shirts, five buttoned down shirts, twelve pairs of boxers, ten undershirts, thirty-six socks, and three pairs of shoes. "I think that will be enough shopping for a while," Harry said when they were finished.

"Then your lucky I'm not Lily. That women loved to shop. Now how about we get the chef elf for you. I'm pretty sure that all of them are at the Potter Manor. James said that they rarely went to Gryffindor Estate. I my self have only been to Gryffindor Manor for an upscale party."

"When will I be able to go to the Manors?"

"Well, you will see part of the Potter Manor today, when we go pick up a chef elf. And you always have your personal elf with you. But you might want to tell Bubbles to be invisible, specially at Hogwarts." Then went on to remember the time James' personal elf followed him to Hogwarts and forgot to become invisible. Oh the price on Lucious' face was priceless.

Two seconds later Harry and Remus were on their way to the Potter Manor. When Harry stepped out of the fire place he realized miniature manor looked very much like the Potter Manor mind you Harry only saw the living room and the kitchen. When thy went into the kitchen all the elves stood up and introduced themselves to their master. They also decided it would be Brownie who would accompany them to Prong's flat as brownie was the elf most familiar with it.

****

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. The past couple months have been busy. First with band camp, I'm a silk (or flag for those of you who aren't band geeks). And we had to take my sister down to school today. Now I'm left all alone with my mom cause my parents are divorced. Again I'm sorry. I'll get out the next chapter asap. But I still need to write the next chapter in my other story. So it might be a long wait again. Sorry


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters

**Harry Potter and His Heritage**

**Chapter Five:** Friends or More?

Two days later Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived. They all were surprised to see how at home Harry was in the apartment. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry never had a real home before, and this would be the closest thing to home until he had a family, a family all his own.

While the three were lost in thought, Harry noticed the small changes of his friends. Like the little glances Hermione and Ron would sneak at each other. Harry noticed how Hermione's hair wasn't as bushy and it made her look much more lady like. Ron also had minor changes like how the color of his hair was a little less orange looking, how he grew about n inch, and how Ron was beginning to get more muscular. 'Perhaps its from all the Quidditch conditioning,' Harry thought. At Harry's first glance of Ginny, he immediately noticed that she had changed the most. Her body was changing, she had grew about two inches, at least, and she had a hair cut. Her hair now was shoulder length and had soft layers in the back. Ginny started blushing when Harry was staring at her. She had not completely gotten over Harry, she had just realized that he would probably not ever go out with her.

"So I guess I should give you guys the official tour," Harry said. First Harry showed Ginny and Hermione to their room remembering, "Ladies first." Harry even carried Ginny's things as Ron carried Hermione's. Next he showed them where the bathroom was. they would all have to share one shower, but that was fine for them. The Weasleys had nine people living in their house with only one shower. Then Harry took them to the room he would be sharing with Ron. After the little tour, Harry introduced them to Brownie.

When Hermione first saw the elf she said, "A house-elf Harry! You know what I think of them."

"Brownie interjected, "I'm a chef elf, Miss. I specialize in cooking. And I enjoy working for Master Harry, he is a nice master, plus I love to serve, it was so dreadfully boring when mast Harry was away."

"Hermione, you have to realize house-elves love to serve, they don't care if they are getting paid or not," Harry explained further.

"Wow! Harry how did you get a chef-elf?" Ron asked.

"From the Estate."

"What Estate?" Ron questioned further.

"The Potter Estate. There's actually two more over there, along with my personal elf, and a few house-elves."

"Some times I forget your rich," Ginny said.

"It's new to me too. I'm used to being a person's slave and wearing Dudly's old clothes.

"Your not in his old clothing now," Ginny pointed out.

"That's because I made Remus take me shopping. Remind me to never go shopping with him again. I swear I didn't know there were all those different types of robes," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst out laughing at that comment.

Ginny even said, "I'll take you shopping some time if you want. As long as you buy me an outfit and you pay your own way."

"Mate, I bet ya she's ten times worse to go shopping with then Professor Lupin," Ron responded.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take her out one time to see who's worse. Say Gin do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Ron, Hermione do you want to come with us?" Both declined, which gave Harry a plan. He would have to ask Ginny if she would help him though.

The next day just as he promised Harry and Ginny went shopping. First they went to Gringotts to let Harry pick up some money, then they stepped into muggle London, and they spent the whole day shopping. At lunch Harry proposed his plan to Ginny. He described how he thought Hermione and Ron fought with each other as a way of flirting. It was also a way for them to show attention to one another.

Finny agreed with Harry, but asked him how he planned to get them together. Harry replied, "We could act like we're dating, and force those two to be alone together."

"Alright, but what happens when they find out it is just a hoax?" After Ginny said that she mentally added, 'I wish it wasn't a hoax, I wish it was for real'.

Unknown to her and Harry, Harry read Ginny's thoughts, and he said, "Ginny do you want to go out with me, for real, not as a hoax?"

"I would love to, but how did you know I was thinking that?"

"You said it out loud, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, I was thinking about it, but I didn't say it out loud."

"Uh-oh, I think I have some powers that I don't know any thing about. When we get back remind me to owl Dumbledore and Remus."

"Okay, now back to shopping," Ginny said standing up.

"Yay," Harry replied sarcastically.

"I'm not bad to go shopping with."

"No, you're not. Plus you're much prettier than Remus."

"Of course I am, he's a man."

The two started cracking up at Ginny's last comment. Then out of the blue Ginny asks, "Harry, are you going out with me because you heard my thoughts, or do you really want to?"

"I really want to. Just it made me more confident when I heard that you wanted to go out for real. Ginny, I would never ever hurt you like that. Besides you have six older brothers, who are all bigger than me." After saying that, Harry laced his fingers through Ginny's, and they walked down the street. Ginny felt so much better when she felt Harry take her hand, it was like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

After the day of shopping Harry and Ginny walked back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo back to Prong's Flat. As they were walking there, Ginny noticed that Harry became nervous. When she asked him about it, he replied, "I'm worried about Ron's reaction."

"Don't worry, the worse thing he can do is start a fight, and if does you can throw him out. He won't like going back to mom."

"Thanks for calming me down Gin," Harry said and then pulled her into a hug.

When they arrived at the flat, Harry saw Remus. Remus went off saying "why didn't you tell any body where you were going? When you go out your supposed to have an escort."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to being so restricted in my own house. We did tell some one; we told Ron and Hermione."

"And I'm sorry I went off. I just don't want anything to happen to you. You are my only reminder of my old friends."

"Moony, when Gin and I went shopping, I accidentally read her mind."

"Hmm, I think James had some special powers as well. I'll talk to Albus about it. He might know something more about it," Remus said then changing his tone, "so it's Gin now, huh?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh Merlin, why couldn't Sirius be around for your first girlfriend?"

"He was, Ginny's my second."

"But he didn't go over the whole Birds and Bees with you, did he?"

"No, but I know all about it from primary school."

"You don't know about wizarding protections, then. Basically there is a potion that you both take, that way you both are aware of your decision."

"Okay," Harry said trying to get out of the conversation as fast as possible.

"Have you told Ron yet?"

"No, we were going to tell him when we cam home, but you were here."

"Do you want me to stay when you tell him?"

"Would you please? Ron never seemed so big before."

"Well he has grown."

"That's not funny, Moony. Thought that was a Marauder's come back."

"Thank you, now go tell Ron so I can leave."

Remus and Harry walked out of Harry's study, and found Ron, Ginny, and Hermione conversing in the living room. Harry sat down and began, "Ron, when Ginny and I were out shopping, I read her mind and it was about how she would love to go out with me. And since I have been fancying her for a while, I asked her out, and she said yes. So now your sister and me are going together."

"That's great Harry. I always hoped it would be you. Some of those boys at school don't have very honorable intentions. But remember, if you hurt Ginny in any way, you are dead, and it wouldn't be by Voldemort."

"Okay," Harry replied, a little bit scared.

"Now I have to go owl Mom so she can tell the gang."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"Now Harry I'm going to get going. I'll talk to Albus tonight to see what he saids. And tomorrow I'll come over to tell you and start your driving lessons."

"Thanks Moony."

"No problem Harry, now have a good night."

"You too, good bye," and with hat Remus apparated out of the flat.


End file.
